vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jäzzi
I have something to ask. When can I create new articles again? Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you have to ask, you're doing it wrong. – Jäzz '' 19:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Now for this comment. Is this wiki merging there or their wiki merging here? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter at this point in time. It's not being discussed till the new year. – ''Jäzz '' 00:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) So uh... Are you all done merging Video Game Resource here (excluding the part that the link doesn't redirect here)? I want to create some new articles. Also, is eGamia merging here or are we merging there? Sorry for bothering you... Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :The discussion hasn't happened yet. – ''Jäzz '' 23:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. I was wanting to ask you this, but why did you call MarioWiki a fail? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Shoo, go on, shoo. – ''Jäzz '' 00:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Seriously, just because we haven't had the discussion yet, doesn't mean we're happy go lucky editing here. – ''Jäzz '' 00:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation with Bomberman Hey there Jazzi! I've been looking around the wiki and being a no-good stalker around talk pages and reading something about a merge. Anyways, if this wiki is still up and running, I'd like to know if you'd like an affiliation with Bomberman Wiki. If you're not looking for an affiliate right now for any reason, that's totally fine. See you around! -- Bermuda (Bomberman) (talk) 20:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Bermuda! And yeah, we're still up and semi-running. We might be merging with WikiaGaming, but the discussion hasn't taken place. While having an open spot for affiliation doesn't mean we're necessarily looking for another affiliate, considering we don't have an affiliate with Bomberman wiki already (don't think there is another one), feel free to upload the wordmark with as the summary, it'll automatically add the licensing and the category as well. And since you're good with coding, you can go ahead and add the wordmark image to the main page in the slot that's empty (I have faith in you since you aren't a nub), following the linking format that the other wordmarks have. – ''Jäzz '' 21:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! I'll go ahead and upload the wordmark. :) -- Bermuda (talk) 21:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Promotion Request Hey Jazzi! I wanted to let you know that I was originally Lucky The Mummy Dog, the only admin on VG Wiki. As you most likely remember, that wiki merged with this one last September. As being that wiki's admin, I wanted to know if I could have my admin rank back on here. I'm pretty good using the admin tools, although I'm only great with just a couple of templates, such as the InfoBox templates. I do remember iSodium telling me on VG Wiki that if I asked, I could become an admin again. If you need proof, just ask him! But may I please become an admin again? I'll contribute anytime I'm able to. Plus, if you'd like more affliates, I wouldn't mind seeing who wants to affiliate! -TheSwordKid That'ssss a very nice diamond sword you have there. It would be terrible if ssssomething were to happen to it! *BOOM* 22:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'll make sure you're an admin by the end of tonight. I'm currently doing some work and just saw the notifications when I checked the other places I edit at. – ''Jäzz '' 00:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? I opened A new wiki that primarily focuses on unused gaming content, debug stuff and such. Could we please affiliate with it? Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Come back when you have more content. – ''Jäzz '' 00:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Infobox VG and Rating template Hey, I was wondering if you were done modifying the tabber's appearance. I want to go ahead and add support for tabs on Infobox VG. I was going to have it be set in a similar way to what it was on Video Game Resource. Here's a concept. And also, while we are on the topic of templates, I plan to add a template for video game ratings that would make it less time consuming to type ratings. This template, unless you don't to, will feature the abbreviation of the rating organization, the letter or number rating, and the icon of the rating (at about a 30px size). It will look like the one on Video Game Resource (example of one on an article). Get back to me whenever you can. '''EDIT': And one more thing, since no one is regularly updating the Featured Media every week, I'm going to do it. When I edited the tables on the Featured Media Suggestions and Former Featured Media, the tables appear as code (for me at least) and I have no clue what went haywire. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 22:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't want to be that guy, but I'm not seeing the infobox on User:ISodium/Sandbox in chrome while in monobook. : O — Wattz2000 01:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I can see it just fine in Chrome with the Monobook skin. Maybe you might be able to see it with Firefox. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive's affiliation request .50CalAssassin has left a request for affiliation with his wiki, Cheevo Archive Wiki which focuses on video game achievements and how to achieve them. View my talk page if you want to see what he said. His wiki looks rather nice and is very decent in the amount of articles. The wiki also seems to have a thriving userbase. Of course we would have to discuss this with Wattz2000 and possibly McGillivray227 first, but do you think that we should accept his request? – iSodium 19:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. --Jazzi 20:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Should I go ahead and add them to the affiliates list or get Watts2000's input on it first? Eh, I'll just go ahead and ask him anyways before adding Cheevo Archive. – iSodium 21:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wii Wiki Affiliation Hello, Jazzi. It is Smashbro8. I'm sorry to be so late to answer your question you posted on my wall on Wii Wiki last year, however, I'm here to tell you that I would like for Wii Wiki to be an affiliate of this wiki and VG Wiki. Just wanted to make sure you know, and also, please put Wii Wiki's description as a Wii and Wii-game based wiki. Smashbro8 22:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Smashbro8 :VG Wiki (videogameresource.wikia.com) is merging with this wiki so you'll only be affiliating with this wiki. VG Wiki will soon be a redirect to this wiki. Anyways, I'll add you to the affiliates list. --– iSodium 19:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened Hey, we haven't talked in a long time! What has happened to the video game wiki and why is it redirected to gaming.wikia.com? Also why do you have only 1 edit? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 07:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :This is a test wiki for a database dump. I'd appreciate it if you left. Jazzi 15:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC)